Vongola y Shimon: Un lazo que no se puede romper
by ChuaghanYeoja
Summary: "Los Vongola". Esa mafia era la razón de todas sus pesadillas y tormentos. Pero aun así, por más extraño que pareciera, no la odiaba como deberia. Quizá porque en el fondo sabía que había un lazo que no le permitía odiar a aquella familia (Genderbender).
1. El inicio de todo

¡Ciassu!

Bien, esta es mi nueva y rara historia, donde la pareja principal será: Sawada Tsunayoshi x Fem!Kozato Enma Wuajaja 3:) ¿Raro no? Jeje como sea.

Este es un fic que hace mucho quería escribir. No sé, es que ultimamente ando muy traumada con Enma y luego me puse a pensar que si fuera mujer con quien de todos los chicos quedaría mejor y pues según mi extraña mente seria con Tsuna. (Como ambos son un par de dame's) Así que me puse a desarrollar la historia, empezando con el arco de los Shimon y pues salió esto…

*Nota: No sé que tan largo valla a hacer el fic. Puede que tenga pocos capítulos o tal vez muchos, todo dependerá de la inspiración que tenga.

Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten este primer capítulo…

" _ **Vongola y Shimon: Un lazo que no se puede romper"**_

 _ **Objetivo 1**_

 _ **El inicio de todo**_

Un terremoto había sido el causante de su nueva desgracia. El origen de aquel fenómeno natural era desconocido, pero suponía la causa, " _Los Vongola"._ Esa familia mafiosa era la razón de todas sus pesadillas y tormentos. Pero aun así, por más extraño que pareciera, no la odiaba como deberia.

Ni siquiera los conocía, así que no podía juzgarlos totalmente. No era Dios para imponer juicios.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo eran físicamente. Desconocía esos detalles tan simples de ellos.

Kozato Enma siempre había sido una chica de gran corazón, tímida e introvertida y un tanto torpe. Pero de carácter fuerte cuando se trataba de proteger a su familia y amigos. Ahora que había sucedido lo del terremoto, tenía que transferirse de escuela junto con ellos, y para ser exactos a la secundaria Namimori.

Donde estudiaba el…el décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

No le encantaba la idea de cambiarse de escuela. Pero no tenia de otra. Adelheid se lo había advertido y tenía que hacerle caso. Había cosas que como la familia Shimon que eran tenían que arreglar.

Tampoco le agradaba la idea de la venganza. Odiaba las peleas y guerras sin sentido. Odiaba pertenecer a la mafia, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Absolutamente todo. Deseaba salir de ahí. Escapar y salir de ese horrible destino que la atormentaba, pero no podía hacer nada. Su vida estaba condenada a la maldita mafia desde antes de que naciera.

…

Caminaron hasta su nueva escuela. Adelheid iba hasta enfrente y los demás, bueno los demás le dijeron que tomarían otra ruta. Kozato caminaba con la vista fija en sus pies mientras seguía de manera callada a la joven de coleta.

-Gua.-Tsuna quien también iba de camino a la escuela, acompañado a la fuerza. Claro, por Reborn, se quedó mirando a Adelheid.- Esa chica es súper alta. ¿Sera de la edad de Onii-san? Escuche decir a mama que habría estudiantes nuevos debido al terremoto. _Aunque me siento un poco culpable, ese terremoto sucedió por nuestra culpa…_ -pensó mientras se congelaba al sentir la penetrante mirada de la chica de alta estatura.- _¡Hiee! ¡Maldición! Me está mirando._

 _-Ese chico es…lindo._ -pensó la pelirroja, algo raro en ella ya que por lo general nunca se detenía a observar al sexo masculino. ¡Rayos! El color rojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas- _se ha puesto nervioso al ver a Adelheid_.-Enma bajo la mirada al percatarse de eso.- _Era de suponerse, ella es muy bonita_ …

…

-Como ya saben siete alumnos de la escuela Shimon vendrán hoy al colegio.-platico el maestro.-y dos de ellos vendrán a esta clase. Recuerden por favor ser amables con ellos.

El profesor llamo a ambas alumnas desde la puerta.

-Por favor entren, Kozato-chan y Shi…Shi…Shitt ¿Kun?-pregunto confundido al no saber el sexo de la segunda alumna de intercambio.

-Yo me presentare.-dijo cortando al pobre maestro.- ¡Mi nombre es Shitt P.!-exclamo una chica alta y de muy, pero muy extraño traje de cuero rosa que cubría todo su cuerpo. Lo único que tenia de cabello era un rubio mechón arriba de la frente, también tenía una "S" tatuada en su calva cabeza, además portaba lentes de sol, pero en definitiva el accesorio más extraño que portaba eran dos especies de anillos que rodeaban su esbelto cuerpo.-pueden llamarme Shitopi-chan. Mi actividad y habilidad favorita es el " _Hakko"_ y mi comida favorita es Pi-pu, pu, pu, pill.

Valla, esa sí que había sido una gran presentación. Rara, pero gran presentación. Todos los alumnos habían quedado literalmente con la boca abierta. En especial Gokudera que se sentía el ser más feliz de la tierra. Había encontrado una "A.M.N.I"

- _Debo de hacer un examen exhaustivo. Un ser increíble ha llegado a la tierra.-_ era hora de sacar su libreta y comenzar a escribir en su alfabeto. Estaba seguro que haría grandes descubrimientos con esa chica de interesante nombre. Tsuna y Yamamoto solo lo miraron con una gotita bajando por sus sienes.

-Bien, linda…presentación.-el profesor no estaba seguro de lo que decía.-ahora es tu turno, Kozato-chan.

Enma entro no muy confiada a su nuevo salón. Era muy introvertida, así que hablar sobre ella a sus nuevos compañeros no era algo que le entusiasmara. Paso hasta el frente del salón con la cabeza gacha. Podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella, y eso la hacía sentir pequeñita. A demás, ahí se encontraba el chico que se le había hecho lindo en la mañana. Sus mejillas volvían a arder.

-Yo soy Kozato Enma.-nadie logro escuchar bien su nombre ya que lo había dicho en un suave murmullo.

-No te he oído.-comento el profesor.-dilo de nuevo, por favor.

-Kozato Enma.-repitió con el mismo tono de la primera vez.

-Oh, Dios…es muy rarita.-solto un chico.

-Parece el tipo de chica del que uno abusaría.-comento Kurokawa.

 _-Esa niña me recuerda un poco a mí… a mi antiguo yo._

…

-Pase.-permitió el prefecto demoniaco desde su escritorio. Ultimamente los herbívoros andaban muy molestos y por lo tanto eso le hacía tener mucho papeleo.

-Con permiso.-Adelheid entro hasta quedar frente el escritorio del azabache.- ¿Eres el jefe del comité disciplinario, Hibari Kyōya?

-¿Y tú eres?

-Soy Suzuki Adelheid. Una estudiante de tercer año de la escuela Shimon.-se presentó.- desde hoy esta sala pertenece al " _Comité de liquidación"._

\- ¿Comité de liquidación?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Esa herbívora al parecer no sabía con quien hablaba.

-Así es. Y si tú te resistes tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.-amenazo la chica.

Hibari no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera morder a esa herbívora hasta la muerte. Solo quería sacar sus tonfas y darle un muy merecido escarmiento por semejante acto de irrespeto. Pero no podía golpearla así como así, después de todo ella era una chica. Y él no golpeaba chicas, Kyōya era un caballero después de todo.

…

-Esa chica Shitt P. sí que es rarísima.-contaba Tsuna al mejor hitman del mundo mientras iban de camino a casa.- ¡Solo se trajo frijoles para comer! Tal vez Gokudera-kun si tiene razón y es un A.M.N.I ¿Reborn tu que crees?

-¡Que me des el dinero maldita sea! ¡Ahora!

-¿Escuchaste ese grito?-pregunto Tsuna.

-Sí, vamos a averiguar de dónde viene.-mando el Arcobaleno dirigiéndose a la vuelta de la calle para ver el porqué del alboroto. Se escuchaban unos cuentos golpes.

\- ¡Hiee! ¡¿Una pelea?!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua?-pregunto con burla uno de los agresores sin dejar de golpear a la joven que estaba en el piso sin decir o hacer nada.

Ya eran tantas las veces en que la habían golpeado, humillado y maltratado física y mentalmente que ya era algo normal para Enma. Y con toda la experiencia que había adquirido respecto a las golpizas que le daban, descubrió que era mejor callar, cuando no decía nada y solo se dejaba hacer, los golpes y el dolor eran menos.

-¡Te tiraremos al rio!

 _-¡Ah! ¡Esa chica!-_ pensó Tsuna alarmado _.- ¡Es la nueva estudiante de intercambio! ¡Y eso parece más una tortura que una pelea! ¡¿No hay nadie cerca?!_

-¡Dejar de herir a los débiles! O si no Tsuna… ¡No los perdonara!-grito Reborn por un megáfono que saco quien sabe Dios de dónde. Era hora de que su dame-alumno hiciera su buena acción del día.

El Arcobaleno del sol le proporciono un buen golpe en el trasero a Tsuna para que diera la cara a los agresores de Enma.

-¡¿Eh?!-Tsuna no quería morir, pero era demasiado tarde, su amado y diabólico tutor había firmado su acta de muerte por él.

-¿Huh?

- _¡Hiee! ¡Van a matarme!_

-¿Has venido a echarle una mano a tu amiga la debilucha?-pregunto uno de los buscapleitos.

-¿Eh? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No era mi intención en lo absoluto!-intento explicar.

-Tal vez no, pero si la nuestra. Así que ¿Por qué no empezamos?

-¡Hiee!

-No tiene remedio.-solto decepcionado Reborn desde una de las bardas de esa calle.-sigue siendo incapaz de utilizar su última voluntad por sí mismo.

…

-Auch.-se lamentó Tsuna.-mientras intentaba pararse del suelo.- ¿Estas… bien?-pregunto a la chica.

No contesto. Tsuna solo se quedó observándola.

-…-Enma se levantó como pudo mientras comenzaba a recoger todos sus cosas. Su rostro, cabello, ropa, mochila e incluso libros estaban rasgados y sucios. Todo estaba en condiciones deplorables. No dijo nada mientras juntaba todo, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Tsuna a los ojos así que recogió todo en silencio para que el ojicaramelo no le hablara.

-Toma.-dijo al ver que le faltaba un libro de texto que guardar. Estiro ambas manos para que lo tomara. Enma dirigió su mirada al libro que sostenía el cielo y lo tomo intentando no hacer mucho contacto visual.

Pero aun así lograron cruzar miradas por unos cuantos segundos.

Tsunayoshi pudo notar por fin los hermosos ojos de los que era poseedora aquella tímida chica. Rojos, como la sangre y de una forma no muy común. Eran hipnotizan tés, y eso lo había dejado encantado, pero al momento de rozar su mano con la de Enma un muy extraño brillo se hizo presente entre ambos. Un brillo que provenía de su anillo y del que portaba la chica.

-¿Eh?-solto el mientras que Enma salió prácticamente disparada de ahí. Como si lo que acababa de pasar le quemara.- ¡Oye! ¡Espera!-le pidió Tsuna.- _¿Q-Que ha sido eso?_ -pensó mientras miraba detenidamente el lugar donde había estado la pequeña, delicada y lastimada mano de la chica.

 _-¿Quién es en realidad esa chica?_ -surco por la mente del Arcobaleno.- _¿No es una estudiante de intercambio normal?_

 _Continuara…_

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy u.u ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece reviews?xD**

 **Bueno en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Así que…**

 **Matta ne, Sayonara n.n/**


	2. Conociéndonos

_**Ciassu:3 Mily reportándose con su regalo de Navidad (Como amo esta época) c:**_

 _ **Lo sé, no tengo perdón. Sé que debería de actualizar más seguido, pero ¡rayos! ¡Enserio que no me alcanza el tiempo! La escuela está bastante pesada y las clases de música son aun peor:´v Y son varias las historias que tengo y a mi me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para escribir sobre cada una ellas. Además de que también ya estoy trabajando en unas cuantas historias originales. Pero bueno, esa no es excusa.**_

 _ **Como sea, no los entretengo más. Espero disfruten del capítulo:3**_

 _Tsunayoshi pudo notar por fin los hermosos ojos de los que era poseedora aquella tímida chica. Rojos, como la sangre y de una forma no muy común. Eran hipnotizan tés, y eso lo había dejado encantado, pero al momento de rozar su mano con la de Enma un muy extraño brillo se hizo presente entre ambos. Un brillo que provenía de su anillo y del que portaba la chica._

 _-¿Eh?-solto el mientras que Enma salió prácticamente disparada de ahí. Como si lo que acababa de pasar le quemara.- ¡Oye! ¡Espera!-le pidió Tsuna.- ¿Q-Que ha sido eso?-pensó mientras miraba detenidamente el lugar donde había estado la pequeña, delicada y lastimada mano de la chica._

 _-¿Quién es en realidad esa chica?-surco por la mente del Arcobaleno.- ¿No es una estudiante de intercambio normal?_

 _ **Objetivo 2**_

" _ **Conociéndonos"**_

… _ **Flashback…**_

 _-He recibido una carta del noveno.-informo Reborn quien caminaba tranquilamente con la carta dirigida al Vongola._

 _-¿Hm? ¿Del noveno? ¿Y qué dice?_

 _-Es una notificación para la ceremonia de herencia.-soltó sin dirigirle la vista a Tsuna._

 _-¿Ceremonia de herencia? ¿De quién? ¿De qué?-pregunto confundido._

 _Reborn alzo una ceja incrédulo ante las palabras de su dame-alumno._

 _Mientras que Tsuna solo esperaba que eso no significara más problemas para él y sus amigos._

 _-¿Qué acaso eres idiota? La ceremonia de herencia es en donde te convertirás oficialmente en el décimo jefe de la familia Vongola.-paro un poco.-Todo la mafia del mundo estará allí._

 _Sabía que no podía ser nada bueno._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Seré oficialmente el décimo Vongola?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero tener nada que ver con la mafia!_

 _-¡Pum!-fue lo que se escuchó ante el golpe proporcionado por el mejor hitman del mundo._

 _-Auch._

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

-Maldición.-susurro Tsuna molesto.-Hoy ha sido un día de locos. Primero unos extraños estudiantes son transferidos a mi clase, después me veo en vuelto en una pelea por culpa de esa chica llamada Kozato, y por último, lo de la ceremonia de herencia…

 _¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal?_

-¡Rayos! También tengo que entregarle este libro a esa chica por orden de Reborn.-dijo mirando el libro rasgado.- ¡¿Pero cómo rayos voy a saber dónde vive?!

…

-Oye…Takeni.

-¿Qué sucede Taniguchi?-pregunto la joven capitana.

-El sujeto de allá.-apunto a las bancas. ¿Quién será? ¿Algún exalumno? ¿O quizá el padre de alguien?

La chica miro intrigada al hombre de cabello rubio y de mirada… ¿Vacía?

-Se ve algo viejo.-un chico del mismo equipo de Yamamoto se acercó.-Pero en realidad es uno de los alumnos transferidos que se inscribió en el club.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto sonriente la guardiana ante un nuevo compañero.

-Sí, va en mi salón. Su nombre es Mizuno Kaoru.

-¿Por qué no lo metemos en la práctica?-comento emocionada.

-Bueno, pero vamos, solo échale un vistazo. Lo más seguro es que nos de problemas… ¡Oye Takeni ven acá!

Grito al ver a la chica dirigirse con el nuevo.

-Hola. Escuche que te uniste al equipo. Soy Yamamoto Takeni ¡Bienvenido al club!-se presentó amablemente mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-…

El hombre la miro sin decir palabra. Era extraño, ningún alumno se le había acercado a darle la bienvenida o siquiera a decirle un simple hola. Esa chica parada frente a él era bastante extraña.

-¿Qué posición te gustaría jugar?-pregunto Yamamoto.

-Tercera base o short-stop.-contesto bajo.- _Aunque en realidad seria pitcher._

- _Con que si habla Jaja._ De acuerdo.

…

-¡Uaa! ¡Este problema es muy difícil al extremo!-grito Ryohei haciendo saltar por el repentino grito a varios de sus compañeros de clases.

-Un idiota como tu jamás podría resolver ese problema sin importar cuanto lo intente, capitán del club de boxeo.-solto con malicia un chico de gafas y sonrisa burlesca, su nombre Aoba Koyo.

-Pero si no lo termino, no podré hacer actividades en el club de boxeo ¡Al extremo!-conto sin alejar la mirada de su cuaderno.

-Bien, concuerdo contigo en eso como ferviente amante del boxeo.-el peliverde volvió la vista a su cuaderno.-pero insisto, un problema de este nivel jamás podrá ser resuelto por un idiota como tú.

El ambiente estaba bastante tenso en el aula. Ya antes era demasiado solo con Ryohei, y ahora esa tensión había aumentado con el chico nuevo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!-la paciencia de Sasagawa había caído.- ¡Tú también estas aquí por fallar el examen! ¡¿Eso no te hace un idiota también?!

Él no era el único idiota en ese salón. La lógica de Koyo no tenía sentido.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Al menos no soy un completo idiota como tú! ¡Soy de aquellas personas que aceptan el hecho de ser un idiota!

-¿Eh?-ahora si se había confundido, su cerebro colapso al intentar entender las palabras del peliverde.- ¿Y tú eres entonces…?

-¡Soy la esperanza del boxeo mundial, Aoba* Koyo*!-grito triunfante.

-¿Aoba…Koyo?

Ryohei no pudo evitar echarse a reír ahí mismo.

-Jajajajajajaja.-intento tomar un poco de aire.- ¡Hojas verdes de primavera y hojas rojas de otoño! ¡Es el nombre más contradictorio que he escuchado!

-Se está burlando de su nombre.-dijo un alumno.

-Son unos niños.-comento otro.

-¡Son las mismas hojas idiota!-Koyo ya se había fastidiado bastante.

-¡Que no soy un idiota! ¡Soy Sasagawa Ryohei! ¡Si hay algo que quieras decirme ponte unos guantes y nos vemos afuera!

-¡Acabare contigo en menos de un minuto!

-¡Sensei! ¿No piensa decirles algo?

-Entonces este es el estudiante de tercer año de la secundaria Shimon. Aoba Koyo.-Reborn los observaba desde un árbol.-Está enfrentando a Ryohei como si nada. Gokudera parece interesado en Shitt P. Mizuno Kaoru está en el mismo club que Yamamoto. Suzuki Adelheid está dispuesta a enfrentar a Hibari y Tsuna es intimidado junto a Kozato Enma…siete estudiantes transferidos y siete guardianes. Sin mencionar esta carta.-hablo mientras sostenía el sobre.-Parecer ser que tendré que investigar a la secundaria Shimon.

…

-¡Maldición! ¿Ya es tan tarde?-miro su reloj que ya marcaba las cuatro.-La escuela ya debió haber terminado. Adelheid va a matarme.-se la había pasado todo el día en el centro comercial y aún seguía ahí.-Ah.-solto Julie al ver una chica bastante linda salir de la tienda.

Típico mujeriego.

…

-Oh. Suena interesante todo eso del comité de liquidación, pero, para eso necesitas la aprobación de todos los miembros del comité.-le comento de manera fría a ver si así entendía que ya había un comité encargado de disciplinar a Namimori. Y ese era el Comité Disciplinario gobernado por puño duro de Hibari Kyōya.

-De hecho ya la tengo.-contesto Adelheid.

-…

-Por la fuerza, claro.-le mostro las fotos de todos los miembros del comité que había golpeado, claramente para obtener los permisos.

Suzuki lo estaba confrontando y eso la hacía una herbívora interesante y molesta a la vez.

-Wao.-solto con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.-Veo que no te rendirás, aun cuando ya he rechazado tu petición.

-Por supuesto. Usare la fuerza para que sea como yo quiero.

 _Dos carnívoros, dos comités…_

…

Ese lugar se sentía bastante tranquilo y pacifico a la vez. Desde que había llegado a Namimori no había podido dejar de sentirse un tanto incomoda, como extranjero en tierra extraña. Bueno, eso ya no le importaba tanto, al fin y al cabo, era cierto. Se encontraba en una ciudad que no era la suya. Pero ese sitio se sentía diferente, quizá porque siempre le habían gustado los ríos y ese sitio contaba con uno y uno bastante cristalino.

Su estómago rugió un poco y recordó que Adelheid le había preparado unos cuantos nikuman* para el almuerzo, los cuales le caerían de maravilla después de la golpiza que había recibido. Busco la cajita de plástico donde los había metido su querida "madre", y para su gran suerte y la de los gatos que se encontraban con ella, estaban intactos.

-Al parecer ustedes también tenían hambre. ¿Cierto?

El gato de color café le maulló en respuesta, mientras que los otros dos seguían con el hocico enterrado en el nikuman que les había entregado a cada uno. La pelirroja sonrió y lo tomo como un sí.

-Dios, mis medias están totalmente desechas. Adelheid va a matarme, Koyo se burlará de mí y Rauji se va a preocupar…tendré que coserlas.

Soltó todo eso en un cansado suspiro, pero siempre estaba preparada. Tantas golpizas recibidas la habían convertido en una chica anticipada a las diversas situaciones que podrían ocurrirle a una persona de su clase.

Desde que era pequeña había aprendido a siempre llevar consigo una cajita con hilos, agujas, alfileres, tijeras y todo ese tipo de cosas por si alguna de sus ropas salía rasgada o rota. Y como era de esperarse, siempre salía con alguna prenda rota, eso junto con los años hicieron que se convirtiera en una "buena" costurera. No era la mejor, pero, le bastaba para que la ropa le durara un poco más. Otra cosa que aprendió de las golpizas, fue también el cargar con una caja de primeros auxilios. Le era muy útil ya que siempre despistaba los golpes que le proporcionaban y así no preocupaba tanto a sus amigos.

Se quitó ambas medias dejando al descubierto sus pequeñas y delgadas piernas. Lo bueno era que la falda de su antigua secundaria le cubría lo suficiente por lo tanto de ese modo no se sentía tan desnuda.

Comenzó con su tarea y empezó a coser ambas medias.

-Así que él es el Décimo Vongola, eh…

No esperaba exactamente que fuera así, amable y de presencia tranquila. Ella más bien imaginaba a Tsuna como un chico de carácter fuerte y un tanto frio. Sabía muy bien que no era correcto el juzgar a las demás personas sin conocerlas, pero no era su culpa, esa siempre había sido la imagen que le habían impuesto de todos los jefes Vongola.

-¡¿Sabes coser?!

Y la tranquilidad en la que se encontraba Enma se fue de un porrazo al escuchar la voz de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Una voz cantarina que solo había logrado escuchar pocas veces durante el día, pero que ya se le había marcado más de lo que ella quisiera.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y no vio por donde iba a volver a sacar la aguja, se picó con ella…

-Ay.-se quejó y por mero instinto metió el dedo lastimado a su boca.

-¡Hiee! Lo siento.

Enma seguía con su dedo en la boca mientras escuchaba las disculpas de Tsuna, no creyó que se lo encontraría tan rápido. Trago duro, no sabía cómo debía actuar en esa situación tan incómoda. El castaño escupiendo disculpas y ella sin sus medias puestas. Se sonrojo por eso y esquivo la mirada, no le gustaba usar falda, solo la usaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, como en la escuela, por ejemplo. Le incomodaba que sus piernas estuvieran al aire libre, así que por lo tanto usaba medias para no sentirse tan incómoda en la escuela.

Aunque no paso mucho para cuando empezó a ponérselas.

-Perdón, no era mi intención asustarte. Solo quería entregarte este libro que dejaste…

Tsunayoshi observaba a la chica de pies a cabeza. Era demasiado pequeña, con trabajos si acaso llegaba al metro y cuarenta y cinco. De cuerpo esbelto y delicado y cabello rojizo brillante hasta de bajo de los hombros.

 _-Parece una muñeca y es bastante linda… ¡Pero qué digo! A mí me gusta Kyoko-chan… no puedo pensar así de otra chica…_

-Gracias. Déjalo por ahí.-

 _-¿Ah? ¿Ella habló?_

Enma termino de colocarse las medias.

 _-¡Las cosió mal! En serio es tan mala…incluso peor que yo…_

-Soy torpe si, anda ríete.-se había distraído tan solo un rato y había terminado uniendo el par de medias.

-¿Eh?

Tsuna intento procesar lo que le había dicho la chica, quien se encontraba intentando equilibrarse en un pie. Estaba completamente roja, casi tan roja como su cabello. Tsuna sabía lo que significaba ese exagerado sonrojo. Vergüenza, vergüenza en su máxima expresión. Él también había tenido muchos momentos así en su vida de inútil bueno para nada, pero todo eso había cambiado con la llegada de Reborn. Le sonrió con ternura.

Esa misteriosa y extraña chica, quizá era la persona más parecida a el que había conocido en toda su vida…

-Déjame ayudarte.-Tsuna hizo ademan de acercarse y Enma se asustó un poco por la acción perdiendo el equilibrio por querer huir del joven Vongola.-¡Cuidado!

El castaño tomo a la chica del brazo, pero fue inútil, el par de jefes había caído de lleno al rio.

-Agh.-Tsunayoshi fue el primero en salir del agua. Volteo por todos lados buscando a la pelirroja. Enma se encontraba a solo un metro de distancia de él sin parar de toser.

…

-Al parecer tienes una nueva amiga, Tsu-kun. ¡Qué bien!

 _-No sé si se le podría llamar exactamente amiga…_

No tenía la menor idea de cómo se había dejado arrastrar ahí. _A la guarida del enemigo._

Después de haber caído al rio junto con el décimo de los Vongola, había planeado irse sin decir más que un simple. _Gracias por devolverme mi libro_ y hacer una sutil reverenciaen agradecimiento.

Pero al parecer Dios tenía otros planes.

Como el que aceptara la invitación de quedarse a cenar en su casa, el poder secar su ropa y la tentadora oferta de que su madre le ayudaría a arreglar las medias que había estropeado por su torpeza.

-Yo coseré las medias por ti.-dijo Nana al momento en que le sonreía de manera cálida.

-Gracias.

Esa sonrisa y la dulzura con la que le había hablado esa mujer. Le recordaban tanto a la hermosa sonrisa de su difunta madre. Una sonrisa cálida y que era capaz de solucionar cualquier problema.

 _-Sí que tienes suerte, Décimo Vongola._

-Por cierto chicos, la comida estará lista en unos minutos.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Juguemos a los asesinos!-Lambo entro junto con I-pin.

-¡No quiero! ¡Fuera de aquí!

Enma veía atenta la situación desde el lugar donde estaba sentada. Esa casa estaba llena de sonrisas y felicidad, y ese niño con raro traje de vaca le causaba bastante gracia.

-Etto… es bastante alegre por aquí.- Tsuna la miro anonadado. Era la primera vez en todo el día que la escuchaba decir una frase de manera audible y sin temor.

El castaño sonrió.-Yo más bien diría ruidoso.-soltó apenado por el ruido y desorden que podían causar Lambo e I-pin.

-A partir de mañana deberías de dejarme sola, si te acercas a mí, también serás molestado…- la aura depresiva qua había visto en Enma en clases, volvía a hacer su aparición.

- _Ella enserio me recuerda a mi antiguo yo…peor aún, sus ojos reflejan más tristeza que la que yo reflejaba cuando era así…_ -No te preocupes por eso, ¿Si? En realidad siempre me veo metido en esa clase de peleas, también soy algo torpe.- por alguna extraña razón la pelirroja le causaba una rara confianza. Como si se conocieran de años.- ¿Sabes? Yo una vez en la clase de economía del hogar accidentalmente cosí mi camisa a una almohada.

Lo admitía, le agradaba la idea de que hubiera alguien que pasara los mismos problemas que ella. Alguien que entendiera el cómo se sentía ser tan torpe y patosa. Al parecer Sawada Tsunayoshi no era tan diferente a ella.

La chica nuevamente se animó a hablar.-Yo una vez por accidente en la clase de cocina, le eche sal a la crema para pastelillos en lugar de azúcar.-confesó.

Ambos se echaron a reír, al fin habían encontrado a alguien que compartía completamente su personalidad.

 _Un par de inútiles de buen corazón…._

…

-Así que esta es Shimon. Interesante…

Reborn había encontrado lo que quería.

 _Continuara…_

 _ **-/-**_

 _ **¿YamamotoFem? Oh si B)**_

 _ **¿Y qué les pareció?**_

 _ **¿Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos? xD**_

 _ **Glosario**_

 _ ***Nikuman: Una clase de panecillo con relleno de carne.**_

 _ ***Aoba: Hojas verdes.**_

 _ ***Koyo: Hojas rojas.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **°mel-yug15: Aww gracias:3 A mí también me encanta esta versión…en esta hermosa pareja de dame´s xD Jaja ya esta la continuación.**_

 _ **°Irara: Continuación… Lista! Lista! Lista! Que viva el 2700! Pues a mi me gusta y amo esta pareja 3 Tu sugerencia me gusto Jeje la tendré en cuenta.**_

 _ **°Kami-sama: Me alegra el que te haya parecido buena la historia c: Veras mucho de Enma, tenlo por seguro… y respecto a él como avanzará la relación con Tsuna, bueno, creo que será algo lento, ya que Tsuna aún esta enamorado de Kyoko, (¡Pero eso pronto cambiará!) y a Enma solo le llama la atención nuestro querido castaño.**_

 _ **¡Sayonara! ¡Y disfruten esta Navidad! C:**_


End file.
